Within You
by Skoolld Tribal
Summary: Black Star sonrió, con aquellos grandes ojos color verde brillando, la besó suavemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro. One-shot. B*SxT


**Within You**

**E**l ambiente comenzó a tensarse entorno al joven técnico. Sostuvo la respiración desde donde se encontraba, observó por la colilla del ojo cómo aquella larguirucha criatura, desprovista de ojos pero en cambio sí de una enorme boca cubierta por afilados dientes además de largos y puntiagudos dedos, se movía inquieta a lo largo del reducido espacio de aquél mausoleo subterráneo.

"Tsubaki, modo Kusarigama"- susurró.

"Si"

Y en seguida la lucha comenzó nuevamente. La velocidad del chico había aumentado con el entrenamiento constante además de la rudeza y fuerza de los golpes que él y el arma ahora lograban dar con bastante frecuencia y certeza. El técnico dio un salto y no le dio más tiempo para pensar a la criatura que frente a él entrenaba en frenesí por la locura que el Kishin en todo el mundo había propagado. El golpe fue brutal y casi acabo desgarrándole toda la cabeza y el cuello. Un salto más, un golpe elaborado y obtendrían por fin el número de almas necesarias para convertir a la pelinegra en una Death Scythe, el alma de bruja era un objetivo que ya se veía cercano.

El chico dio una voltereta y acabo en cuclillas sobre la parte superior de una estatua. Cerró los ojos e hizo un par de movimientos con los brazos.

"¡Ja, esto va a ser pan comido! ¿Lista, Tsubaki?"

"BlackStar" susurró mientras tomaba ahora la forma de una cuchilla ninja.

El rostro de Tsubaki súbitamente se ensombreció y una triste sonrisa reemplazo la expresión de valentía y fiereza que hasta ahora había sostenido la hoja demoníaca.

"Debo parecerte una estúpida ¿Verdad?" –murmuró- "Sufriendo por lo inevitable… "

"¿Eh?" el meister arqueó una ceja.

El dolor comenzó a envolverla y haciendo honor al nombre, Tsubaki comenzó a sollozar en silencio, salinos cristales brotaron de sus ojos mientras seguía reprimiendo todo el dolor en su pecho, en un afán por no entorpecer la misión que se les había asignado. El sufrimiento y la inquietante crueldad que caracterizaba a la camelia cuando caía, eso era algo que ella conocía muy bien. La flor sin esencia decían… comenzaba a dudar de las palabras que alguna vez había pronunciado… ¿Qué clase de esencia poseería ella? ¿Sería suficientemente fuerte para mantener a BlackStar unido a ella por más tiempo? ¿O simplemente el aroma serían tan burdo e inexpresivo que acabaría ahuyentando al joven y guiándolo a la búsqueda de nuevas compañías y así dejarla sumida en el sufrimiento?

Sonrió mientras trataba de continuar respirando, la velocidad y brusquedad del llanto que poseía a su cuerpo la desconcentraba y de igual manera a BlackStar que ya comenzaba a tener problemas con la bestia que ahora trataba de darle caza y no era una exageración decir que tal criatura era mil veces más grande que él. Dio varios saltos hacia atrás y acabo ocultándose tras una pila de escombros.

"¡Tsubaki no seas estúpida y concéntrate!" – gritó el chico al arma y ésta se encogió en medio de su llanto.

"Lo…siento…lo-lo…lamento, BlackStar"- susurró entrecortadamente la pelinegra.

"_¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!...Tsubaki…"_

Silencio. El resto de la batalla trascurrió en silencio y para cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que todo había terminado por fin, la hoja demoníaca ya se hallaba absorbiendo el alma que habían ganado en una batalla justa, pero sin ese sabor que al chico tanto le gustaba. A Black Star esa batalla no le sabía a victoria.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Agitó la cabeza y toda el agua que de su cabello goteaba empapó el sofá de tres cuerpos sobre el cual se hallaba. Observó desde allí la puerta firmemente cerrada de la habitación en la cual su arma se hallaba encerrada, la chica no había abandonado la pieza desde que llegaron y tampoco le había dirigido la palabra. Arqueó una ceja y se puso de pie. Se plantó frente a la puerta de la habitación y estuvo a punto de llamar a la chica, pero segundos antes de que su puño tocara la madera se mordió el labio inferior y se alejó de allí para caer de espaldas sobre el mueble que antes había sostenido su peso. Cerró los ojos y un recuerdo lo golpeó.

"_Debo parecerte una estúpida ¿Verdad?" _

_ "Sufriendo por lo inevitable… "_

La voz ahogada por el llanto que había proferido tales palabras comenzaba a dar vueltas por su cabeza, arruinando cada alegre pensamiento, destruyendo cada egocéntrica imagen de su genialidad, apartando cada atisbo de calma y eliminando cada pedacito de cordura, ya estaba comenzando a estresarse. Masajeó sus sienes y comenzó a proferir maldiciones cuando el dolor de cabeza se intensificó. No encontraba, por más exhaustiva que fuera su búsqueda, ni un motivo para la reciente depresión de Tsubaki… pero sabía sin lugar a dudas que él era el culpable y eso sólo lograba hacerlo enfurecer.

.

.

.

.

.

La pelinegra abandonó su dormitorio una vez su alma se halló apaciguada y ciertamente se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho de revuelto cabello color azulino incómodamente dormido sobre el sofá de tres cuerpos, con una extraña mueca en su rostro, una mueca que hizo que Tsubaki se acercará y posara una mano sobre la frente del chico que, en realidad, ya no era tan chico. Había pasado medio año desde que acabaron con Medusa y el Kishin y el chico se había pegado tal estirón que ya había logrado superarla algunos centímetros en altura. Ella sonrió al observarlo acomodarse aún en su incomoda posición.

"Black Star - se sonrojó al verlo relajar los músculos faciales conforme ella pasaba la mano por su rostro- …"

¿Enamorada de un chico como Black Star? ¿Qué vería él en ella? ¿Enamorada de alguien menor que ella?... ¿No estaba ese sentimiento prohibido? Y de cualquier forma era sabido que el meister optaría por cualquier otra chica antes que ella. Tsubaki, La Camelia, no era la adecuada para él. Ella sólo podría sentarse a observarlo enamorarse de chicas más jóvenes, tan sólo sería capaz de escucharlo hablar de novias, de aventuras, sólo estaría para darle consejos y para ayudarlo cuando el momento en el que el lazo que los unía se viera fracturado por la entrada de algún personaje nuevo que se lo llevara, después de todo él no la veía de ese modo y ella ya no podía sostener más la situación, cómo prueba de eso había resultado el dolor y el llanto que la habían abordado en la mitad de la batalla, en medio de la resonancia de almas.

Bajó la mirada y antes de que pudiera retirar la mano del rostro de Black Star sintió la tibieza del chico sobre su rostro y sobre la mano que ahora el chico sostenía en su propio rostro. Tsubaki alzó la mirada y observó al meister despierto, observándola con una seria expresión en el rostro. Se estremeció cuando él le acarició la mejilla y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando, tras sentarse sobre el mueble, la atrajo para que se sentara junto él.

"¿Qué hice mal?"

Tsubaki pestañeó una, dos, tres veces.

"¿D-de qué hablas, Black Star?"- el aludido prosiguió a jugar con el cabello del arma y con la otra mano sujetaba fuerte la mano de la muchacha.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice para que llorarás, Tsubaki?- la miró fijamente- ¿Es acaso que mi genialidad comienza a ser demasiada para ti?"

"Eh…yo… no, claro que no es eso, es sólo…"- comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, el chico se estaba acercando demasiado a ella, ya le estaba costando pensar con claridad.

Silencio.

"Tsubaki, quiero que sepas que por nada del mundo te dejaré ir…"

La pelinegra dejó de respirar y lo siguiente la dejo ausente. Sin poder hacer nada sintió los labios del meister presionándose contra los suyos y con un leve movimiento respondió, logrando que así el beso fuera profundizado y vaya que le sorprendió la habilidad que el chico tenía para ése tipo de cosas, las manos de él enredándose entre su sedoso cabello, los brazos de ella en torno a su cuello y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya se encontraba tumbada en el sofá con el chico sobre ella aún siendo dueño de su boca. Abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados y lo empujo suavemente.

"Esto… yo no creo…"

Black Star sonrió, con aquellos grandes ojos color verde brillando, la besó suavemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

"…eres mía"

Tsubaki sonrió. Todo su miedo la abandonó en cuanto él posó sus manos sobre ella. Todo temor desapareció cuando sus bocas quedaron envueltas en ese primer beso, toda duda se evaporó en cuanto el pronunció aquellas palabras y la camelia no logró evitar llorar, tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse más y ciertamente no quiso detener al chico cuando volvió a besarla de modo suave y tranquilizador, más fue la causante de que el ritmo se acelerara.

Black Star no podía hallarse en mejor estado, pero se alejo de ella en cuanto sintió que su autocontrol comenzaba a fallarle. Le besó la frente y ella aseguró.

"Yo tampoco pienso dejarte ir"

Él sonrió y la observó levantarse y caminar hacia la cocina. Ahora el dolor de cabeza se había ido, el llanto había desaparecido y en su lugar una ferviente emoción había quedado. Esto era lo que él necesitaba para superar a los dioses, definitivamente era ella lo que él quería.


End file.
